


The Positive Side:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Navy, Organ Transplantation, Positive Outlook, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Retirement, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Support, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & the Team were waiting on Steve waking up from the liver transplant, that he had, Thanks to the blond detective,  Will it be okay?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny & the Team were waiting on Steve waking up from the liver transplant, that he had, Thanks to the blond detective, Will it be okay?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Each day for almost a week during the ordeal, The Five-O Team were praying that their love one, Commander Steve McGarrett would wake up, & everything will be okay, But it's not the case, Cause, Steve had lost a lot of blood, & rest was the order that the doctor had given, So, Danny followed suit, & he was feeling better too, & was able to be walk, as soon as it was allowed. Then, He was happy that his ohana was visiting, & it brighten up his mood.

 

It was almost the end of the first week, & the team were coming in for their usual visit, & they saw that Danny was a little bit sad, "What's wrong, Danny ?", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly asked with concern, The Hawaiian Native was on alert, in case something pops up. Kono knew what was up, & she said knowingly, "You're worried about Steve, Aren't you ?", Danny sadly nodded, "It's almost a week, He should've shown signs of waking the fuck up by now", He was sad & angry at the same time, cause he wants his friend to wake up, & he hasn't yet. It was knowing the shit out of him.

 

The Ex-Surfer said gently, "You got to have faith, I am sure Steve is working on waking up soon, & coming back to us", Captain Lou Grover added, "Little Sister, She's right, Danny, Steve is a fighter, & knows he has a lot to come back to, Don't give up, cause we are certainly not giving up on him", The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & lets out some of his emotion, & frustration out, "The Navy is discharging him, He was ready to retire on his own terms, Because of this, They are gonna discharge him, & give him a quick ceremony, & then boot him out.

 

"Screw him, We _will_ give him a party, Maybe the Big Fella would want to help us out with it", The Former SWAT Commander said, as he was thinking out loud, "Yeah, We will get some approved foods, so you  & Steve won't miss out on anything, Okay ?", Kono said, "I can get it set up", Danny said, "Do it," he nodded with approval, & Kono was gonna line up Grace, so she could help too, & it will be perfect. Suddenly, The voice, that they had been waiting for, sudden came through.

 

"Danno ?"

 

There was not a dry eye in the room, as everyone was letting out their tears, "It's okay, Babe, Everything will be okay", Danny reassured him, & the blond detective thanked God, for watching over his best friend, & everyone now could relax. A couple of months later, when they got out of the hospital, Steve was honorably discharged from the Navy, & the ceremony had happened, The Team & Danny let him grieve over the career, that he had for almost twenty years. Then, There was the party, Grace & Kamekona told him that they were glad he was home, & he thanked them. When, He & Danny were alone, The Former Seal asked, "How did you managed to stay so strong for so long, Danno ?", Danny smiled, & said, "I just looked on the positive side of things", Steve smiled bigger, & nodded. They enjoyed the beautiful night scenery in front of them.

 

The End.


End file.
